


Nightmare? Naah

by worddumb



Series: An AU, I think? [2]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Angst, DID YOU FORGET THE QUEEN, Gen, Grian - Freeform, Still Fluffy, Why. Why is there no tag for Stress, a bit - Freeform, guess who hijacked this fic?, of course, sorta character death? Idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worddumb/pseuds/worddumb
Summary: The tale of complete inability to tell, what the heck your body is trying to scream at you, as well as the time.





	Nightmare? Naah

It was a long day on the Hermitcraft server. Well, maybe it still is, but Stress wouldn’t know- she’d just finished digging out an entire iceberg from inside, making space for a base- a temporary one, of course- and she was exhausted. It would’ve been so much easier to clear this large of a place with her magic, but, unfortunately, it was way too unpredictable in closed off, cold caverns such as this one. She really didn’t want Iskalls first day to end in getting her out of large crystals, as well as hers with being enveloped in hard, magenta rocks. But god, was she regretting this small drawback of being the ice queen- her clothes were soaked, her entire body feeling fuzzy and mushy, head spinning ever so slightly- which, luckily, didn’t bother her while she was still working and filming- even now, it was less of a feeling and more of an upsetting knowledge, but still. Stress sighed- she didn’t really want to do anything right now, but the prospective of getting sick was way less pleasant than taking a shower and dressing in dry clothes. She jumped down from a bump in the floor she used as a seeing point and went outside, to get some air and use some magic properly- she didn’t exactly have a bathroom yet, so that was the only way to clean herself. It wasn’t dark out, not yet- she could clearly see the mess of chests and badly constructed tree farm for acacia, and that made her even more upset- it was ugly out here, the chests harshly sticking out in blue and white landscape- luckily, this didn’t matter right now, and could even be considered comical with how bad it was. Breathing in sharp, crisp air, Stress started to undress, magenta glow surrounding her whole.

Stress lay on her bed, lazy thoughts drifting through her sleepy mind. She’d just changed into her pajamas- a beautiful pink tee with a doggie printed on the front and same color loose shorts with swirly patterns on them- and was enjoying the feeling of soft fabric against her fare skin. The exhaustion was now a rather pleasant fuzz in all of her limbs, contributing to overall calmness that dawned on now lit up icy cave. It was almost magical- small crystals of ice floating around, glimmering in warm torch lighting, almost like dust in the attic on a sunny day. Except this was not an attic- it was open, and bright, and not grim and heavy and hot all over- it was so much better. It was safe- and Stress wouldn’t have it any other way. With that thought, she finally drifted away, to tired to battle with sleep any longer.

Season 5 group chat (blame spoon)

StressMonster went to bed! Sweet dreams!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She jerked awake with a startled gasp, throwing her eyelids open. Her breathing was ragged, her body was trashing, feeling of pain hitting spontaneously, magic swirling around like crazy. Panicked, she saw her health was low and her oxygen has just replenished, felt a bruise on her face and saw numerous sharp shards all around the bed, a sinking feeling settling itself in her chest. It was hot- hotter than ever, she was practically melting from it, her nightmare fresh in her muscle memory and gone from her head so completely, she doubted she dreamt of anything at all in the first place. Stress sat, shaking, on her bed, magic gone now, surrounded by splinters and sobbing her heart out, not understanding why she was crying- she lost feeling of her body again, experiencing herself as just a brain, that was quiet and confused in its shuttering mess of a temple, as walls were crumbling and falling apart all around it for- for no good reason, it would seem. She didn’t understand, and as her wheeping dialed down, some tears that were now her own took its place, expressing her confusion with the world and herself like a child, for she known better not. Stress relaxed into her own embrace, sick, gooey and hot feeling loosening it’s hold over her. She got up, seeing as wenturing out would be nicer than staying in her small nightmare world, and felt so much better, when fresh, prickly air hit her lungs, allowing herself to ache, feel all the pain from earlier, and cooling down at last, seeing the sky lighten and get a yellow-ish tint- it was dawning, though the sun was nowhere to be seen. She looked at the drowned infested water, touched the cuts on her face, and made a decision.

Season 5 group chat (blame spoon)

Grian was killed by a drowned  
Grian was killed by a drowned  
Grian was killed by a drowned  
Grian got impelled  
Grian was killed by a drowned  
StressMonster was killed by a drowned  
Grian : she ruined my streak:(  
StressMonster : Sorry ^•^

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter, but way better than the other two! I would hope. Anyway, this was a pleasure to write, but criticism is still welcome!


End file.
